Tales Pretty Cure! Rising Sun
NOTICE: This series and it's pages will no longer be updated. For information, go [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User:HungryZabu here.] Tales Pretty Cure! Rising Sun (テールスプリキュア！朝日 Tērusu Purikyua! Asahi) ''is a Japanese magical girl/boy anime series produced by Toei Animation, and directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri. The series’ motifs are Japanese mythology and yōkai, as well as flowers/leaves. Some reccuring themes that the series features are heroism, supernatural occurences, overcoming personal weakness or fear, and changing traditions. Story ''Tales Pretty Cure! Rising Sun Episodes Characters Cures Hebikiba Mahido ''(蛇牙真日度) / Cure Ryu (キュアリュ Kyua Ryu) Voiced by Koki Uchiyama (JPN), Jonah Scott (ENG) Mahido is an introverted 14-year-old boy in his second year of middle school. Though he tends to be a bit negative and cynical, he is rather fair minded and generally dislikes conflict. He is a very self-conscious and repressed person, and has a lot of trouble making friends. He is also a big coward, even though he tries his best to make himself seem tough. Mahido allocates most of his time to doing well in school, and his favorite subject is history. He really enjoys hearing about japanese folklore from his grandma who lives with his family. As Cure Ryu, his theme colors are pink and yellow, and his symbols are cherry blossoms and dragons. His birthday is on July 20th. '''Kaitei Amane ''(海底雨音) / Cure Umi (キュアウミ Kyua Umi)'' Voiced by Yoko Hikasa (JPN), Kira Buckland (ENG) Amane is Mahido's childhood friend and the captain of the Yuuhimine Middle School swim team, as well as a member of the track team. She is a polite speaker, but lets loose around her friends and is actually has a very sarcastic sense of humour. She constantly makes fun of Mahido, but still cares about him on some level, as she will be the first to cheer him up when he becomes upset. She is a leader type, and self-assertive, though this often makes her come off as bossy. As Cure Umi, her theme colors are blue and pink, and her symbols are waves and the futatsudomoe. Her birthday is on March 29th. Yakumo Minari ''(家雲美為)''' '/ Cure Raijin (キュア ライジン Kyua Raijin) Voiced by Moe Toyota (JPN), Kate Higgins (ENG) Amane's best friend and a 14-year-old girl in her second year of middle school. Minari is hyperactive and carefree, and extremely passionate about Amane's activities; acting as sort of a cheerleader to her. She is on the track team with her best friend, and is their fastest runner. She is overflowing with optimism and positivity, so much so that people often debate whether her character is just a front. She does not seem to be afraid of danger, but it's unclear whether this is because she's brave, or just gullible. Minari loves to eat, and has been shown to be quite the glutton. As Cure Raijin, her theme colors are yellow and blue, and her symbols are lightning bolts and drums. Her birthday is on September 4th. Kyoboen Shizuku ''(巨木閑玖) ''/ Cure Hachiman ''(キュア ハチマン Kyua Hachiman)'' Voiced by Yumi Matsuoka (JPN), Marisha Ray (ENG) Shizuku is a second year middle school student who shares Mahido's affinity for stories. She is calm, cool and collected, and brings a soothing air to the group once she becomes a cure. Though she is an easygoing girl normally, she is definitely capable of being stern and serious when the situation calls for a voice of reason. She is the daughter of a very wealthy and traditional family, and as the oldest child, her family has very high expectations of her. Shizuku loves reading, gardening and being with nature in general, and also practices archery. As Cure Hachiman, her theme colors are red, white and various shades of brown, and her symbols are leaves and a bow and arrow. Her birthday is on January 30th. Tsukino Youichi ''(月野陽一) / Cure Usagi (キュア ウサギ Kyua Usagi)'' Voiced by Tetsuya Kakihara (JPN), Kyle McCarley(ENG) Youichi is a 13-year-old boy who attends Yuuhimine Middle School in his second year with most of the other cures. He is very quiet, but well liked for being a bit clueless and endearing. Having predominantly inattentive ADHD, Youichi is very forgetful and tends to misplace his things. He also has trouble focusing in class, and it's not rare to catch him falling asleep. Despite the fact that he is very absentminded, he has tremendous artistic ability, and is actually a very good storyteller. He and Mahido quickly become best friends after meeting. As Cure Usagi, his theme colors are lavender, mauve and red, and his symbols are rabbits and crescent moons. His birthday is on December 17th. Shiritori Eien ''(馥輝永遠) / Cure Hoshi (キュア ホシ Kyua Hoshi)'' Voiced by Ryoko Shintani (JPN), Julie Kliewer (ENG) A 13 year-old-girl who is in her first year of middle school. She skipped a grade of school because of her intelligence, and is very mature for her young age. Even though she's smart, she's rather impulsive and gets annoyed very easily, causing her to rudely lash out at both her fellow students as well as teachers. In dangerous situations, Eien often gets carried away and rushes in without thinking, and subsequently denies needing help. Eien puts a lot of faith into her friends and expects them to do the same, and is always trying to impress and entertain them. As Cure Hoshi, her theme colors are white, silver and violet, and her symbols are stars and wings. Her birthday is on April 6th. Mascots Make ''(マケ Make) /''' ''Munechika Maki (宗近巻) Voiced by Mikako Takahashi (JPN), Tara Sands (ENG) A fairy from the realm of Tengoku, sent by Amaterasu to find the Pretty Cures. Make is a shapeshifting tanuki, and has a mischievous demeanour, which often gets them in trouble. Despite this, Make is very serious about the Pretty Cure and protecting Tengoku, and is heartbroken when Mahido refuses to take his duties seriously at first. During the course of the series, Make frequently takes the form of a human girl named Munechika Maki to keep an eye out for Onryoukai without having to cling to Mahido or the other cures. They are technically genderless being a shapeshifter, and while in fairy form, they are either referred to by name or using neutral pronouns. However, as Maki, everyone refers to them using female pronouns. They end their sentences with ~kusu. Villains (Heirs of Shinkai) '''Yamanagi Yoshitsugu (山薙栄胤 Yamanagi Yoshitsugu) and King Enma ''(エンマ Enma)'' Voiced by Masaki Terasoma (JPN) The main villain of the season. Yoshitsugu is a fairly average, yet dangerously ambitious entrepreneur who is taken under the control of the lingering spirit of Shinkai's last living ruler, King Enma. Though Enma does not have a speaking role, or a personality, his goal is known; to seize Tengoku from Amaterasu, and Yoshitsugu is aware of another spirit residing in his body. Yoshitsugu would be a completely normal human if it weren't for Enma's influence, giving him an army of lost spirits to control, and the goal to become Tengoku's next ruler by having Amaterasu's ring in his possession. Spirit Trio Amabie ''(アマビエ Amabie)'' Voiced by Chika Sakamoto (JPN) Kappa ''(カッパ Kappa)'' Voiced by Akio Suyama (JPN) Nekomata ''(ネコマタ Nekomata)'' Voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa (JPN) Onryoukai ''(オンリョーカイ Onryōkai)'' This season's monster of the week. Each one assumes the form of a famous yōkai talked about in japanese folklore, after possessing an object. Supporting Characters Tengoku Amaterasu ''(アマテラス Amaterasu)'' Voiced by Yoko Asagami (JPN) The current ruler of Tengoku, and a sun deity. Okuninushi ''(オクニヌシ Okuninushi)'' Voiced by Makoto Ishii (JPN) Hare ''(ヘーア Hēa)'' Voiced by Asami Sanada (JPN) Major Allies Toumei ''(透明 Tōmei)'' Voiced by Rina Satō (JPN) A young girl discovered by Mahido, Minari and Sunao, who turns out to be a ghost bound to Akihasato by King Enma. Though she appears to be fourteen, the date of her death was nine years ago, and since then she has been wandering around the city. Her full name is '''''Shiritori Toumei, and is indeed Eien's older sister, who died in 2009, supposedly in a freak accident (but this would later prove to not be the case, as Yoshitsugu was directly responsible for her death due to her possession of Amaterasu's ring). She can only be seen by those who have some of Amaterasu's essence in them. Kourogi Sunao ''(興義順 Kōrogi Sunao)'' Voiced by Kenichi Suzumura (JPN) Mahido, Amane, Minari and Youichi's classmate. Sunao sits in the corner of the class and doesn't have much of a presence, having no friends or close acquaintances before the beginning of the story. He infamously is always seen with a surgical mask covering his face, not because he's ill but he wishes to trick people into thinking he is so they leave him alone. At a first glance, Sunao seems incredibly creepy and unfriendly, but it's all a front he puts up to hide his timidness and his past trauma. Sunao is just about the only human character to know of the Cures identities, and after discovering this, tries to help as much as he can even though he has little to no potential of becoming one himself. If he happens to get himself involved in a fight, he is often targeted by the Onryoukai (as Kappa puts it, he's 'overflowing with an oppressive negative aura that draws in the supernatural'). Other Hebikiba Iori Mahido's father. Hebikiba Tsuyu Mahido's mother. Isshiki Joko Mahido's grandmother, and Tsuyu's mother. Kaitei Takamichi Amane's father. Kaitei Osami Amane's mother. Kaitei Maria Amane's 17-year-old sister. Kaitei Mikan Amane's 12-year-old sister. Yakumo Masae Minari's 17-year-old brother. Yakumo Yoriko Minari's mother. [[Yakumo Densuke|'Yakumo Densuke']] Minari's father. Kyoboen Yotsuba Shizuku's mother. Kyoboen Akirou Shizuku's father. Tsukino Chiyuri Youichi's adoptive mother. Ando Hide Youichi's biological father. Ando Aihi Youichi's biological mother. Shiritori Seiko Eien and Toumei's mother. Shiritori Rikichi Eien and Toumei's father. Kourogi Miyadera Sunao's 23-year-old sister and caretaker. Miyadera and Sunao are incredibly close and offer each other emotional support given the volatile state of their home life, and he affectionately calls her "Miya" most of the time. She was Toumei's classmate and friend when she was alive, and vividly remembers details about her. Sunao's Father A callous and abusive man, deeply affected by the death of his wife. He is never seen on screen, but is talked about by Sunao and Miyadera. Items Spirit Amulet ''(スピリットアミュレット Supiritto Amyuretto)'' The series’ transformation device. It is an amulet shaped like a magatama in the cure's theme color, and has a small gem in the shape of a symbol that represents the cure who owns it in the left corner (The Ryu Amulet has a cherry blossom, the Umi Amulet has a futatsudomoe, the Raijin Amulet has a stylized lightning bolt, the Hachiman Amulet has a maple leaf, the Usagi Amulet has a crescent moon and the Hoshi Amulet has a four-pointed star). Mahido, Amane, Minari and Youichi wear their Spirit Amulets on a chain around their necks, while Shizuku wears hers like a charm bracelet on her wrist (along with a few assorted beads and charms), and Eien keeps hers in a small handmade pouch tied to her school bag. Amaterasu's Ring ''(アマテラスの指輪 Amaterasu no Yubiwa)'' An object that switches possession very frequently. It is a platinum ring with a gemstone set in it that glows like fire, imbued with half of Amaterasu's magical essence. The ring is part of a millennia-old tradition saying that every ruler of Tengoku must seal away half their power in preparation for the chance that the divine bloodline cannot be carried on. The ring with divine power sealed in it is given to a human, and they become the next ruler of Tengoku. The ring has another power, and that is the ability to awaken Cures when it is touched by a regular person. Amaterasu created her ring and sent it to earth after banishing Tsukuyomi, out of fear that he would come to get revenge on her. The first owner of the ring was Shiritori Toumei, who owned it for around a month before having her life ended abruptly. While in Toumei's possession, Eien touched it, giving her the ability to become a Cure later in life. The ring was lost for ten years, and frantically searched for by both Yamanagi Yoshitsugu and Amaterasu's confidante Okuninushi. Okuninushi was quickly defeated, and all of his spirits (Onryoukai) released and taken under King Enma's command. As a last ditch effort, Amaterasu sent Make to look for the ring. At around this time, Mahido's grandmother gave him the ring. The ring was later touched by Amane, Minari, Shizuku and Youichi, allowing all five of them to become Cures. Shortly after, Yoshitsugu finally gets his hands on it, and switches his priority from finding it, to disposing of Amaterasu. Youkai Charms ''(ヨーカイ チャーム Yōkai Chāmu)'' The collectible item of the series. Each Onryoukai that is defeated bears a Youkai Charm that can perform an action or ability related to the yōkai that it was inspired by. Cure Arms ''(キュア武器 Kyuabuki)'' The cures main attacking weapons. Each of them is styled after a different traditional Japanese weapon/tool. * The Ryu Tachi ''(リュ タチ Ryu Tachi) is Cure Ryu's weapon. It is based on a ''tachi which is a type of sword traditionally used by samurai. * The Umi Gunsen ''(ウミ グンセン Umi Gunsen) are Cure Umi's weapons. They are based off of ''Japanese war fans. * The Raijin Taiko ''(ライジン タイコ Raijin Taiko)'' is Cure Raijin's weapon. It is based on a taiko drum. * The Hachiman Yumi ''(ハチマン ユミ Hachiman Yumi) is Cure Hachiman's weapon. It is based on a ''yumi, a Japanese bow. * The Usagi Naginata ''(ウサギ ナギナタ Usagi Naginata) is Cure Usagi's weapon. It is based on a ''naginata, a type of Japanese spear. * The Hoshi Kunai ''(ホシ クナイ Hoshi Kunai) are Cure Hoshi's weapons. They are based on ''kunai. Locations Akihasato ''(穐葉里 Akihasato)'' The city that the series takes place in. It is built on the side of a hill near the Japanese coast. The main city is in the lower part of the area near the water, and the city as a whole has a mix between modern and traditional architecture. Yuuhimine Middle School ''(夕日峰中学校 Yūhimine Chūgakkō)'' The school attended by the cures. Takopan ''(タコパン Takopan)'' The takoyaki shop that Amene's father owns. Mahido is a frequent customer. Tengoku Shinkai Trivia * This is the first series to have all of the cures names be in a language that is not English. ** Likewise, this is also the first series where every attack used by the cures is in full Japanese. * This is the first series to feature male cures. * This is the first series where the main villain is completely human, albeit working with a non-human being to carry out their plans. * Though many of Shirabe Tsudzuri's series deal with more mature themes, the way Tales ''handles it's themes and characters' individual problems is more serious and a bigger focal point of the story, giving it a darker tone as a whole. It is also very story-centric compared to past seasons, with very few arcs that don't serve to advance the plot. * Kourogi Sunao was originally designed to be a green cure. He was replaced in favour of Shiritori Eien, but his design still reflects his previous status as a cure (color of his tie, hair color). Tsudzuri got incredibly attached to him during the writing process of the series, and decided to give him a main character-like role nonetheless. ** His original cure form, '''Cure Katsura' is referenced in one episode when he and Mahido are wondering if he'll get to become a cure. * The name of the Takoyaki shop owned by Amane's father is a call back to Tropica Shine Pretty Cure!, and the girl band TAKOPAN. * The way the episodes in this series are structured and set up is very different when compared to previous seasons. Instead of opting for the traditional "Monster-of-the-Week" format of previous seasons, the story is told in self-contained arcs that usually span 1-3 episodes depending on the arc's specific enemy. According to Shirabe Tsudzuri, this format was heavily inspired by the later Parts of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ''even going as far as to directly parody some arcs present in that series. ** Another way this season deviates from the typical Pretty Cure formula, is that there are many more episodes where only one or two Cures actually play a big role and get to participate in fights. The only arcs where all six of the Cures join forces to fight are usually very story-heavy and last multiple episodes. Merchandise Please refer to the page ''Tales Pretty Cure! Rising Sun Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery ''Tales Pretty Cure! Rising Sun Gallery Related Pages Category:User:HungryZabu Category:Fan Series Category:Tales Pretty Cure! Rising Sun Category:Series directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri Category:Japanese Mythology Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series